· Triάngulo ·
by Anniih
Summary: No tengo resumen, sorry. Drabbles de ChilexColombiaxPerú.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia: **Celos peruanos, chilenos y venezolanos.

**Parejas:** ChilexColombiaxPerú/ManuelxCatalinaxMiguel. 8D

**Datos:** Hice cuatro drabbles. Dos para el triángulo amoroso y dos para cada pareja. ¿Soy awesome, no?

.

* * *

**· « · ****Tri****ά**ngulo **· »** ·

.-.-.-.

**1.** **ChilexColombiaxPerú.**

Miguel solamente invita a Catalina almorzar, no a Manuel. Quiere tener un momento a solas con ella, admirarle la belleza que posee mientras mastica delicadamente la comida, no al estúpido rostro amargado del chileno que lo único que sabe hacer es pedir para comer y no engorda.

Catalina sabe que no se llevan de las mil maravillas, y sabe que suelen llevarse bien dependiendo de la situación. Por eso ha invitado a Manuel, para que los tres pasen un día agradable y que sellen sus amistades mientras va mirando la decoración de la sala de estar al mismo tiempo que lo hace el chileno. De repente el aviso de Miguel les hace ir a la mesa decorada con una gran maestría que solo él, el gran cocinero que es la puede crear. Y Manuel, dentro de sus pensamientos se le hace agua a la boca, diciéndose así mismo que Francis es una mierda comparado con el menor. Enseguida toma asiento y toma los cubiertos.

Los tres dan el primer bocado. Está delicioso. Con razón nunca han desprestigiado la cocina de Miguel (inclusive Manuel aunque le duela el orgullo). Y Catalina da sus felicitaciones con una radiante sonrisa logrando embobar a los dos castaños que la observan de frente. Enseguida al menor se le ocurre una idea esplendida que siempre quiso hacer.

― ¿Quieres probar un poco de mi plato?

Manuel frunce el ceño porque tiene celos. ¿Solo porque cocina bien la puede cortejar? Quizás no tenga ese don, pero si tiene otro que su vecino no posee.

― ¿Quieres probar del mío? ―su pichería, cogiendo un poco de Chijuakay con el tenedor. En eso, Miguel se da cuenta de las intenciones.

― ¿Qué intentas hacer?

―Lo mismo que tú.

―Eh~ ―Catalina busca la manera de calmar la situación. De verdad no debió juntarlos. Fue mala idea y el ambiente comienza a ser desagradable―. ¿Por qué mejor hablamos de otra cosa?

―Me parece bien. ―Miguel le sonríe.

―Me parece fantástico. ―Manuel le sonríe.

Pasa un segundo para que los dos vecinos se miren de reojo masticando la comida con violencia, pasando el sabor a segundo plano. Porque simplemente les importa la presencia de la colombiana.

De verdad fue mala idea.

Manuel y Miguel, siguen mirándose con celos y odio.

.

* * *

**2.** **PerúxColombia.**

Están visitando las ruinas de Machu Picchu, donde el sol no cae aun. Catalina levanta el pecho respirando, cerrando los ojos para sentir que es llevada a un lugar relajante. Lo encuentra y voltea hacia el anfitrión.

―Gracias por invitarme. ―agradece justo en el momento cuando el viento sopla y le remueve un poco los largos cabellos, al ritmo de la pañoleta en la frente. Aquella escena ruboriza al peruano quedando anonadado sin poder dirigir una sola palabra. A su lado, Cool Llama le da un suave empujón con el hocico, que no siga comportándose como un idiota.

Tiene razón. Carraspera la garganta buscando su lado galán.

―De nada. Después de todo es una maravilla mundial.

―Así veo.

Deja su pose de galantería observando que ella ha volteado a seguir fijándose en las calles. No pierde el tiempo y se acerca a su lado haciendo la misma acción. Tampoco pierde el tiempo para admirarla disimuladamente, corriendo los orbes hacia al lado, surcando los labios. Le encanta verla sonreír donde no puede apartar la mirada. Realmente no quiero hacerlo.

Catalina lo sorprende al sonreírle. Lo ha captado.

Entonces, Miguel deja de hacerse el tonto y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, mirando juntos los minutos que quedan para que el sol caiga.

Y Cool Llama siente que el amor anda en el aire.

.

* * *

**3. ChilexColombia.**

Las miradas se mezclan a pesar de los cortos pestañeos que se dan. Catalina admira a Manuel y por eso no puede dejar de mirarlo sin disimulo. Él surca no demasiado los labios siendo suficiente para decir que le gusta su reflejo en los ojos de ella. Luego acerca sus dedos tomándole una hebra de cabello, enredándolo, jugando un poco, encontrando que lo posee sedoso y que no desea soltarlo. La colombiana gira la cabeza sin la intención que le suelte (lamentablemente sucede), mirando la mesa que pasa por debajo de sus pechos. La levanta directo al chileno.

― ¿Desea café? ―ofrece entusiasmada.

Manuel corre la vista. El café no es su fuente. Únicamente lo bebe para estar despierto cuando debe ir a trabajar o tiene papeles que terminar, también (de vez en cuando) para el frío. Su vida solo gira en torno al té. Tampoco puede negar la invitación en venir a la cafetería.

Regresa a mirar a Catalina quien espera su respuesta.

―Bueno. ―acepta sonriente.

Porque con la única persona que tomará café será con ella. Ni con Alfred toma un poco, ni con Luciano. Además si es café colombiano, mucho mejor.

Las tazas de café express llegan a sus mesas. Dan el primer sorbo. En eso Manuel se acuerda en tomarle otra vez el mechón. A ver cómo le hará en hacer dos cosas a la vez. Catalina suelta una risilla porque se da cuenta.

.

* * *

**4. ChilexColombiaxPerú.**

Manuel viene caminando a la sala de reunión llevando un ramo de flores pensando que a Catalina le gustará. Es obvio, a todas las mujeres les gustan las flores (otra que cosa que sean alérgicas). Despertó risueño, donde no es muy costumbre en él. Para nada. Pero esa sonrisa se borra al ver que dentro de la sala Miguel entrega unos bombones de chocolate a la colombiana, y ella prueba uno sintiendo la textura y el sabor. Luego agradece recibiendo una satisfactoria sonrisa del peruano.

¿Ese maldito le está quitando terreno? Muy bien, esto es la guerra. Manuel apresura el paso entrando todo enojado y celoso.

― ¿Los interrumpo? ―pregunta llamando la atención de los dos. (No hay nadie en la sala aparte de ellos)

―Sí. Nos interrumpes. ―contesta alardeado el peruano demasiado ¿egocéntrico? Sí, esa es la palabra.

―Hola Manuel. ―Catalina saluda sin tomar mucha importancia la rivalidad. Manuel le devuelve el saludo ruborizándose solo un poco, y Miguel se da cuenta que se siente desplazado, el cual necesita marcar su triunfo. Extiende las manos para que acepte los bombones.

― ¿Chocolates? ―menciona Manuel― Eso la harán engordar, imbécil. Piensa un poco.

― ¡Ja! Los preparé totalmente sin azúcar, tan imbécil no soy. Comparado contigo…traer flores lo hace cualquiera.

― ¿Qué intentai' decir?

― ¿Tienes aire en la cabeza que no entiendes?

La colombiana solamente los observa presintiendo algo malo, así que se aleja de los dos sin recibir ningún presente, quedándose en la entrada a ver que la discusión se profundiza. Y…de cierta manera se le hace divertido.

― ¡¿Por qué no la dejas tranquila? ¡Ella me prefiere a mí!

― ¡Ni siquiera lo ha dicho! ¡Y tú deberi' dejarla tranquila!

― ¡Tú, porque yo he estado a su lado mucho antes! ¡Tú solo te fijaste en Coco hace unos cuantos segundos!

― ¡Eres despreciable!

― ¡Tú peor!

― ¡Huevón!

― ¡Weón!

En ese momento, María aparece detrás de Catalina.

― ¿Ya están peleando? Déjame adivinar: El pisco. ―lo dice con toda soltura surcando divertida.

―No están peleando por eso. ―voltea mientras que la venezolana se coloca a su lado.

―Pero si por lo único que pelean es por el pisco y por un pedazo mugroso de mar. ―arquea una ceja y coloca las manos en su cintura observando la escenita de los vecinos agarrándose de las mechas.

La cafetera suelta una risilla entre dientes. Es verdad, siempre se la pasan peleando por los mismos temas, pero esta vez es tan distinto.

―No María. Pelean por mí.

―Cónchale-… ¿Perdón? ¿Por ti? ―al principio se asombra corrigiendo que no puede creerle. ¿Pelean por Catalina? Pero si ella no es tan hermosa. ¡No lo es! Es imposible. Es imposible que esos dos estén peleando por ella. ¡Por Catalina! Siente celos, no obstante no los reconocerá. Se muerde la uña sin romperla pensando que hacer y teniendo la cabeza llena de "Todo el mundo me ama, nadie se resiste a mi belleza". Debe igualarla, no, ser más que su vecina. Necesita buscar a dos que discutan por su persona.

¿Luciano? ¿Dónde se encuentra Luciano? ¿Martín? ¿Julio? ¿Sebastián? ¡¿Dónde andan?

―Che, Luciano, yo seré quien gane el mundial de tu casa.

―Martín, no nadie que juegue en mi casa es mejor que yo.

― ¡Ustedes dos! ―exclama María viéndolos llegar― ¡Peleen por mí!

― ¿Qué? ―los dos se desentienden. ¿Se volvió loca? Y ni siquiera se dan cuenta que Miguel y Manuel continúan peleándose…

…por Catalina.

Un triángulo complicado.

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** No me gustó como quedó el último~. Sniff, sniff. Iba usar a un país europeo, pero será para la próxima ;D

Ver a Miguel y Manuel pelearse es tan divertido y LOL. Son nenitas xD

Oh yeah~, me está gustando el PerúxColombia, pero como soy patriota prefiero el ChilexColombia. Y…les traeré más ChixCoco. Agradezco a **RozenAnn** quien me dio información sobre la relación entre Perú y Colombia.

Am... Shakira anda Chile. Manuel bailará el Waka-Waka con Catalina xD

Espero que les haya gustado, me quedó un poquito fail~.

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
